California Sky
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Bobbitty. Bobby Drake is bored while in the Redwood Forest thinking about the life that he had left behind in New York. He later finds himself in Kitty’s tent where they both find out more about each other and their potential feelings for one another.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men Evolution, Marvel Comics and Kid's WB do.

**Warnings:** This contains references to SLASH (boy/boy action), and slight talk of sexual situations and material, there is slight language issues (but nothing to be too worried about.)

**Summary: **Bobby Drake is bored while in the Redwood Forest thinking about the life that he had left behind in New York. He later finds himself in Kitty's tent where they both find out more about each other and their potential feelings for one another. Takes place during _Retreat_.

* * *

**California Sky**

_Why is there never anything to do on this trip? _Bobby Drake asked himself as he sat up in his tent looking around. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back at home with his own bed, his own life, his own freedom. The Institute might have been Hell, but this place was far worse.

He didn't mind the Institute though; it was a place where he could really show off how great his techniques were and hear all of the giggles from the girls. But he didn't really care for any of them; their giggles were all just background music to what was really his object of desire. And he found that on the first day, he found him, he found Sam Guthrie.

_Him_? Most people wouldn't think of Bobby as the gay type, but there was more to it. He still loved to peek in the girl's locker room and see them in their night clothes at the Institute, but he had something, and now it was so far away. He knew he shouldn't have been attracted him; he should have just let him stay with Rahne. But it would have killed Sam to see her with Roberto after he tried so hard to get the young Scot to even look at him. He didn't even try to break them up when he saw them walking side by side looking into each others eyes, laughing. If he only had enough guts to show Roberto that he shouldn't be touching Rahne, have enough power to run up and punch him in the gut. But once again, he had failed Sam.

He looked to see a light in Kitty's tent, he was glad to see someone else was awake and it wasn't just him. Could Kitty not sleep without talking to Lance on the phone for hours like she usually did? Was she like Bobby with Sam? There was probably only one difference. Sam and Bobby had made love. There weren't any rules against it. Xavier said no girls in boy's rooms and no boys in girl's rooms. Sam and Bobby shared a room any noise coming out of there would have been shaken off as both of them refusing to go to bed.

Bobby didn't find himself gay, he had just had sex with a man, and Sam wasn't gay either. They were probably a little bisexual and the thoughts of whether or not the other was gay never crossed their minds. Hell, if they told anyone they would be the laughing stock of the whole Institute, all of Roberto's homophobic comments would never cease. And that would only end with him and Ray fighting again.

But he stopped thinking and stood up to walk to Kitty's tent, he was disturbing anything, after all she couldn't sleep either. He opened the tent flap and looked around for Mr. McCoy; there was no sign of him. He walked by Rahne's tent just to make sure Roberto wasn't in there. And to his surprise when he opened the flap, there she was alone. Rahne Sinclair wasn't usually classified as a slut. She had barely even had her first kiss.

_Well that puts one fear to rest, _Bobby thought as he continued walking. _But it could have been worse; Evan could have been in there._

He opened up Kitty's tent flap. "Couldn't sleep?"

Kitty Pryde's blue eyes grew large with shock as she looked straight ahead at Bobby. "What the hell are you doing in here? I could have been naked."

"You think that would have stopped me?" Bobby asked with a smile. "I have a sixth sense for tracking naked girls; I would have come over here faster than I did."

Kitty shook her head. "Why did you come in here, Drake?"

"I was seeing how your paper was going," Bobby answered. "That was the only reason a straight A student like yourself would be out here in the woods with an expedition of the future fast food workers of the country."

Kitty looked back into her notebook. "It was going alright until you came in here. I have work to do you know, and you're worse than Kurt."

"The elf isn't going to come here to bother you, Kitty; he wouldn't know where to look. We're in California, and we're sure as hell not in Hollywood." He noticed that she was unimpressed. "God you're tough."

"If you want a girl who will laugh at of your jokes then go see Rahne," Kitty answered writing something down in her notebook. "She's been laughing at Roberto all day and his jokes are worse than yours."

"What are you implying?" Bobby asked.

"About your jokes?" Kitty asked back.

"About Rahne," he answered his brown eyes now stiff with anger.

She looked straight into those eyes and felt uncomfortable. "She's been flirting like mad with Roberto, and I told her she should go ahead and move in for the kill."

"You what?!" Bobby asked instantly thinking about Sam who was trying to throw away all of his homosexual needs just for her. "How could you do that?"

"I don't see the problem," she continued, "they're both single."

"It's DaCosta!" Bobby muttered. "I can't believe you support that?"

Kitty was confused for a second but then it all became clear to her. "You like Rahne, don't you?"

Bobby closed his eyes. Could he ever find himself with Rahne? Of course not, but he was practically "dating" every girl in the house. He couldn't count how many times Ray joked about him and Jubilee being a couple, but he could see where he was coming from, they were inseparable. But they might have spent time together but he thought of Jubes as a boy, not a girl that he would date. But never Rahne, Rahne was Sam's territory, or that's what Bobby liked to think.

"What's all the fuss about?" Kitty asked. "Do you like her?"

"No…" Bobby answered. "I just hate DaCosta."

She scoffed. "I swear to God you act like Ray sometimes, that hate for Roberto has to go away, Drake, and I'm thinking on this trip. You're the only one who has a problem with him, even Evan likes him."

Bobby stood up and started to walk away. "Thanks for your time, now if you excuse me, I'll be going back to my tent."

"Wait," Kitty begged looking straight up at him. As he turned and looked at her he never thought he would see her that desperate. He never even saw he look like this when she was with Lance. "Don't go, Bobby."

He sat back down as she put the notebook to the side allowing him to come closer. He didn't know what the older girl was up to but he knew it could wind up being very wrong. Kitty was sixteen, Bobby was only fourteen and not even close to being ready for this kind of pressure.

"What are your intentions with me, Kitty Pryde? Are you _propositioning _me?" he asked with a Cheshire grin only to be met with a scoff.

"You're like fourteen, Bobby, that's just wrong," Kitty cringed. "Besides you're probably a virgin."

"What makes one think that?" Bobby asked keeping the same smirk.

Kitty started to blush at Bobby's use of second person. "One might think that you're a virgin because you're only fourteen."

Bobby's smirk grew only wider. "I'll tell you something, one might be wrong if they jump to such horrendous conclusions," he laughed. "For a genius, you really aren't all that observant."

"You're pulling my leg right?" she asked hoping that he was going to say yes and they could laugh it off all night long. But she knew by the genuine giddiness of his smirk that he wasn't lying, the boy was telling the truth.

"No, I'm not, this isn't a stunt to make me feel more of a man either, it's the truth," he answered looking away. "Define virgin."

"Don't beat around the bush!" Kitty answered acting as if losing your virginity was a deadly disease.

"No," Bobby asked.

"Were you careful?" Kitty asked.

Kitty didn't know who she was talking to. This was Bobby Drake, the only fourteen year old she knew that could keep condoms in his underwear drawer and be proud of it. Of course he was careful, why wouldn't he be.

"Was it Jubilee?" Kitty asked.

Bobby covered his mouth. "I think I'm going to puke! She's not a girl, Kitty; she's one of the guys. She's the only girl that I know that can outclass a whole group of high school boys at football."

"So it wasn't a guy?" Kitty asked.

"I never said it wasn't a guy, I just said it wasn't Jubes," Bobby muttered as his eyes continued to wander around the tent. "That's why I wanted to define virgin."

She was shocked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. Bobby Drake didn't seem gay; he was always hitting on any girl that he could get in his vision. Hell, he was hitting on her right now, but he was gay? Well, maybe not totally gay given the facts she just pondered; he had to be at least a bisexual.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Sam," Bobby answered.

She smiled, "I should have known it was Sam, you guys do share a room."

"You and Rogue share a room and I don't see you two sleeping together," he laughed stroking her silky brown hair looking straight into her eyes. It was starting to happen again; he was starting to get into one of those moments he usually got around Kitty. Maybe it was just a sick way of idolizing someone older than him; maybe it was his teenage hormones rolling through his body. Whatever it was he had to stop it.

"Bobby, I…" she breathed backing away from the young boy. "This is wrong; I have to think about Lance."

"You really love him don't you?" Bobby asked.

"I do, and I have to think about what he would do in this situation," Kitty continued lying back on the sleeping bag.

Bobby smiled. "Lance would kiss me."

Kitty shook her head. "I don't Lance is like that, I think he's more thoughtful than to cheat on me. Our relationship has just started to grow; it's too early to completely forsake it."

Bobby laughed as he looked up at the roof of the tent. "You never know, Lance could be the biggest cheater on the whole entire planet. You guys are barely going out; there is no way that he's going to be that loyal to the whole cause."

Kitty scoffed yet again not paying any attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was just trying to pass the time, lighten the mood. He was doing what Mr. McCoy was trying to do; he was getting closer to his fellow comrades. But he was getting uncomfortably close and it wasn't starting to look good at all, the bright side was disintegrating.

"I should probably go back to my tent," Bobby answered. "It was nice talking to you, Kitty, I'll see you tomorrow."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him firmly on the lips before letting him go off into the night. She couldn't believe what she had just done, that could be considered cheating in so many ways, she couldn't allow the chaos to go on any longer. Tomorrow was going to be different.

* * *

**AN:** This is something that I have been expirimenting with for a while. I plan on doing some more Bobbitty stories involving the _Retreat _time frame. I hope that this turned out alright.


End file.
